1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a test apparatus for peripheral component interconnect (PCI) expansion slots and PCI Express (PCIe) expansion slots.
2. Description of Related Art
When a PCI expansion slot or a PCIe expansion slot is tested, testers usually solder testing probes on a bottom surface of a circuit board below the expansion slot, to receive signals from the PCI expansion slot or the PCIe expansion slot. It is a delicate task and often results in damage to the circuit board.